MAX Revenge
MAX Revenge labeled The Magic Sheep is a car that appears in all of the Need For Madness games so far and resembles the Ford Falcon XB GT from Mad Max. MAX Revenge is basically a brown hot rod and, in NFM 2, he has a type of spoiler on the car's back and roof. It also has a large air scoop on the hood, similar to the engine block found in classic hot rods. Overview MAX Revenge, as the name suggests, is actually slightly more suitable for wasting, although it is also fast, and can make cars fly over it just like Radical One, though is harder to execute and this car tends to take damage while doing so. MAX Revenge can waste most other small cars and can even stand a hit from EL KING, if not hit directly on the front. Just make sure you're near an electrified hoop as you will sustain a lot of damage because of it. Also be careful when crashing into other fast "small" cars a like La Vita Crab as you can be sent flying as well and get wasted in the process, causing a Kamikaze. MAX Revenge can sometimes be annoying and in 4 Dimensional Vertigo; it will race but due to it's so - so strength it will be wasted before reaching the finish line. However, you will usually only see it in 4 Dimensional Vertigo when using a starter car. When wasting with it, be careful that Sword of Justice, Radical One, or the Big 3 aren't around. Also, make sure there is a fix hoop nearby because of it's so-so Strength. Because of it's supercharger, it is one of the most customized and popular cars in the game. The supercharger is easily removable, interestingly. The code for the supercharger is found when you reach the line //super charger. Tactics The AI of MAX Revenge is both aggressive and defensive. After you race for a while it will hunt the player down and try to race at the same time. If it is severely damaged it will pass a checkpoint then go for the electrified hoop, much like La Vite Crab. Design In Need For Madness, MAX Revenge resembles a brown hot rod, while in Need For Madness 2, it has headlights, and is, with all cars, more refined and polished with a higher polygon count. Trivia * Out of all cars, MAX Revenge has the least number of cons (2) in the "Pros and Cons" box in the Need For Madness Wiki. * This car seems to be the only small car that will give Radical One a lot of damage from a front-on collision despite Radical One's superior strength. * The front of the old model vehicle is much more pointy than the contemporary model. * The supercharger in the front of the vehicle is one of the most recognizable car parts in the NFM series. ** It can be different from the movie car for the fact that this is a simplier design. ** The only car part that omits to this vehicle is the exhausts, a feature that was also applied to most of the NFM cars. * MAX Revenge is based on the Pursuit Special from the Mad Max franchise of films, and it is highly likely that the "MAX" in MAX Revenge's name references this. The Pursuit Special, in turn, is a modified Ford Falcon XB GT. ** It's full name is Main Force Patrol Pursuit Special. ** It is one of the movie cars in the NFM series. High Rider and Drifter X are the only other cars. Gallery 721px-Max.png|MAX Revenge as it appeared in NFM1 Max life.jpeg|A modified Ford Falcon XB GT that MAX Revenge is based on, although, it's black, instead of brown. Drawing of max revenge n high rider.jpeg|Max Revenge and High rider in a drawing maxrevengecrashingtomightyeight.png|MAX Revenge wastes Mighty Eight on Ghosts and Magic Navigation Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Class C/B Category:Car Statistics Category:Getaway Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters